Detective Romantica
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Our resident Meitantei Kudou Shinichi is totally bored with his existence, even with all the money, fame, and girls swooning over him. Until the day Kaito Kuroba, a long-time friend, makes a shocking decision which will change his life.. for the better?
1. The Unexpected Confession

Detective Romantica!

Yet another D.C. fic!

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. This is only a fanfic based on what I see, hear, and WATCH. I am merely a writer with ideas who would like to share them with the rest of the world's otaku population._

* * *

**_Just some babble from the Author:_**

**Evidence! Evidence! My LOVE for Yaoi is too extreme to be told! But anyway, I am not good at writing lemons and yaoi fics, 'cuz by the middle, I get gushing NOSEBLEEDS (!) and I have to give up on the story because of the lack of ideas. But anyway, I am SO GLAD that I managed to finish this! Here we are then....please READ-**

UNDERSTAND-

REVIEW-

--AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY!!!

**This is a Kaito X Shinichi yaoi story inspired from...all those fics I've read about them. ^_^**

**SORRY if is sucks...I am a mere beginner!!! (In the "shounen-ai" or BL genre)**

**Happy Reading O.o**

**+ Ichi Okazaki, yours truly+  
**

* * *

**NOTE:**

Kudo Shinichi, as you probably all know, is a very popular high school detective with a lot of avid fans. But I guess even the most avid fan doesn't know the secret romance that he got himself involved in......in my fanfic, that is. For seasoned yaoi fans and new avid ones like me......ENJOY! For first timers, try to understand......onegai!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:"The Unexpected Confession"**

**MY LIFE AND TIMES BY: Kudo Shinichi section: 4-B September 23**

_My life had always been like a dream._

_Yes, as you probably already know, my name is Kudo Shinichi, and I am a very famous high school detective. Big deal._

_You probably think I am very contented with my life, but I am actually very bored with it. Even with girls swooning over me everytime I show up, boys trying to get autographs for their girls, adults respecting me more than the Prime Minister himself, and a pretty "girlfriend" named Ran who keeps chasing after me....there's just....something missing._

_You could say, "What the hell are you talking about? You are living a dream and yet you aren't satisfied with your life? What kind of fool are you?" and other insults. But those won't change my ideas. For me, my life is something that could and will happen NORMALLY. My life is the life of a famous popstar, the Prime Minister, or a talented musician who sells millions of albums. All those people are so.....normal. Something different just has to happen. And it probably will come unexpectedly. _

_WHO KNOWS......._

"Kudo-kun, your essay....."

"What is wrong with my essay, Jodie-sensei?"

"It somehow seems to tell that you are not content with your life of fame.....why is that?"

"Like what the essay said, Sensei, _ there is something missing......_"

"Then explain to me what is missing. You're good with deductions. Surely you could come up with an explanation for your very negative outlook in life?"

"I don't want to, Sensei."

Ran Mouri sat in her chair, listening as her new "boyfriend", Kudo Shinichi, debated with Jodie-sensei, their American english teacher, about a simple essay about their lives.(Note to Readers: in my story Ran had more than one boyfriend....this is only FANFICTION!!!!) It had been very negative to her, too. It seemed strange that some people just didn't know how to appreciate what they had......

The shrill school bell rang, and since it was Friday, Jodie-sensei called off the argument, saying, "Kids are just so stubborn. But anyway, Kudo-kun, you get a deduction for that behavior. And I'd like it if you consulted a psychiatrist. Your mental skills seem to be waning.....good day," and left the room, leaving a surly Shinichi behind. English was the last subject. What a perfect way to end a Friday, Shinichi thought. When everyone had left the room, Ran went back to find Shinichi still staring at his essay. "Just what did I write wrong....?" He said to no one in particular. But Ran answered, "Every word."

Shinichi immediately scowled. This girl definitely never understood. He had never had a girlfriend other than her, in his whole seventeen years of living. But he knew. She was only hanging out with him for his fame and money. Yes, he had more pocket money than anyone in Teitan High, but who cared about that? He didn't. But Mouri Ran did. In fact, that was probably all she wanted. She never offered support, and left him behind in times of need. Yet she still chased after him......Shinichi felt his anger rising. Without thinking, he punched Ran hard on the face.

The startled girl uttered a soft cry and sat down on the floor. Just what did she do? Ran felt the tears falling from her eyes....and blood rushing from her nose. It hurt a lot, and she was certain that Shinichi had broken it....

"Wh-what d-did I do....? I only gave my opinion, because you asked....." Ran started, but Shinichi, who had realized what he had done, silenced her with his hand. Ran was afraid that he might do a second attack....but instead he handed her all his pocket money, muttered, "Stay away from me....please.", and rushed out of the classroom. She could use it for the hospital expense.....that money whore.....

Then suddenly, Shinichi bumped into something hard and fell to the floor. "Ouch....just who is that??" He had a lump on his head. Painfully, he looked up and saw Kuroba Kaito, a friend of his from middle school who got into different sections from him all the time during high school, smiling nervously at him.

"K-Kudo-kun......ah....er, you see....I really didn't mean to...." Kaito began, staring at his old friend. He certainly had grown a lot.....as expected. After all it had been four years......

"_Watch where you're going_. Next time, _dumb idiot_, remember that or I'll smack you. All right?" Shinichi replied, running away from Kaito in his haste to get away from school.

Kaito wondered what could've happened to Shinichi that made him so surly on a Friday. "I wonder what happened to that guy....? Sigh......"

* * *

_RAN'S DIARY: SEPTEMBER 23_

_IT'S FRIDAY, YET I DON'T FEEL SO HAPPY. _

_AS I SAT IN THE HOSPITAL'S RECEPTION ROOM, TRYING TO HALT THE BLEEDING IN MY NOSE WITH A HANDKERCHIEF, I WATCHED AS YOUNG AND OLD COUPLES WHO REALLY CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER PASSED BY IN FRONT OF ME. HOW COULD I HELP IT? I HAD NEVER HAD A TRUE LOVE IN MY LIFE. MY MOTHER KISAKI ERI NEVER GAVE ME ANYTHING, ADVICE, MATERIAL POSSESSIONS.....UNLESS I BEGGED FOR IT. I'M JUST LUCKY SHINICHI HADN'T BROKEN MY NOSE. HE PROBABLY HATES ME ENOUGH BECAUSE OF MY UNCONTROLLABLE DESIRE FOR MONEY AND FAME....._

_IT'S JUST TOO BAD THAT HE'S THE ONLY GUY I EVER FELL IN LOVE WITH....._

Yours truly, Ran Mouri

* * *

Ran stared at her wall clock as the second hand ticked away. It was close to 4 a.m., yet she never dared sleep in fear that she might have a nightmare. Her mother wasn't back from her nightly excursion yet. Her eyes darted back to the diary entry she had written at least a few hours ago. Tears fell from her eyes as she read it. It was all too much. Shinichi had never been that horrible to her before. Now she was too embarrassed to even go to school on Monday......

As the clock struck four in the morning, she heard the front door slam. It was her mother, Eri Kisaki-Mouri, yet she never used her husband's last name now that they had divorced. Ran had been forced to go with her mother by her irresponsible father, Mouri Kogoro, for he felt she would be understood more and be more well-taken care of by a mother. Yet again, he was wrong. Eri quit being a lawyer soon after they divorced, and succumbed to alcohol, gambling, and hanging out with divorced, alcoholic, or deranged women. Ran was usually left alone to take care of herself, even during times when she was sick. Once, when Ran had a fever so high that she became delirious, Eri simply laughed out loud, watching her daughter's agony. When Ran found out, soon after she healed, she was outraged, and left the house for a month. Yet after she got back, Eri was still the same. Never did she look for her daughter. Ran, who back then was a girl with no worldly desires, now felt like money and fame was the only option she had to get out of her situation. By now, Eri had gotten married to a man who seldom drank alcohol, much to Ran's surprise. His name was Takeshi Oda, yet Ran kept on using her real father's last name. Takeshi was a lazy bum who never went home, so.....Ran, to make all this short, was an abandoned child.......

Ran almost screamed, for the sound of her bedroom door opening was quite a surprise. Eri never came in her bedroom. But now she was.....Ran felt like this chance was being given to her. _Mom, please notice what happened to me....._Ran thought as Eri, obviously drunken, stared at her intently.

"What happened.....to your nose?" Eri asked. Ran was overjoyed. Finally her mother knew she still existed, that she really had a _daughter _who waited for her patiently every night......

"My boyfriend almost broke it.....what happened to you?" Ran almost cried out in her agony. _Mom, stay with me a bit longer.....please...this is all I ask of you...._She took in Eri's look tonight. She was staggering, and couldn't stand straight. Her blouse was half-unbuttoned, and her hair was hanging limply. _My gosh, Mom, you look like you'd been raped...._

Ran dared to ask her mother yet again, "What happened.....Mom? Please tell me....._please...._" Eri looked down, unable to reply. Then after a few minutes, Ran heard choked sobs. She immediately approached her mother and held her close. It made her feel like she at least had a mother......then Eri spoke up.

"T-Takeshi-kun.....he really couldn't help it....h-he w-was drunk and all.....then he locked the door of h-his room and told me to stay with him.....I didn't want to b-but he did.....he did _that_ thing.....you know what it is, r-right Ran? I.....I might be pregnant by now.....but I really don't want to be!"

Ran was outraged. Even after the times her mother had neglected her, Ran now felt pity for her.....Ran, much to her surprise, wanted to protect her mother so badly.....but what could she do? What?

"Mom......I....I will protect you...." Ran managed to blurt out loud. Shinichi will have to be forgotten. Here was another problem that needed attention......

Monday came by pretty fast......

Shinichi went to school without Ran chasing him for the first time. This was strange, but he liked it. That girl really deserved what she got.....but what the heck. Why was he thinking about her on a day like this? He should enjoy all the moments he'll be able to spend without a pesky girl.......

Then, as he entered the classroom, he bumped into something hard again. That Kaito.....as Shinichi was getting ready to smack him, he happened to look up and see Ran holding up a baseball bat. Shinichi stared at her in surprise. Boy, did she look mad about something......

"R-Ran......what's this all about?" Shinichi stuttered, still in shock. Ran didn't reply. She just threw a piece of paper on the floor in front of him. Shinichi picked it up and read it. It was from Kaito.....and he had written it in red ink. Was it hate mail?

"I found that on your desk. It's simply outrageous." Ran said, avoiding Shinichi's stare. She was afraid deep inside that he would punch her again. And she was still thinking about her mother......

Shinichi read the lettter. He couldn't believe what was written on it......

To my beloved Shinichi-kun,

Please come meet me later behind the gym. I want to confess something......and don't invite any of your silly friends, neither do I want to see Mouri Ran with you. It's something secret between you and me......

XXX

"Tell me. Who is this ?" Ran asked, still avoiding Shinichi's stare.

"Look at me when you're talking to me. And besides, I have no idea who it is, Mouri. Maybe a secret admirer......." Shinichi replied, outraged. That Kaito was insane.......completely insane.

"Fine. Thanks to to you, my life is ruined. I don't want to be with you anymore." Ran replied. Then she regretted it. Was she really prepared to break up with the only man she ever fell for.....?

"Me neither. Guess what? I really despise you. Get out of my sight, Mouri." Shinichi immediately answered back. He had no interest in a relationship with a woman any longer.......

Ran really did get out of his sight. She left the classroom and never came back even when classes started. After school was dismissed, he went behind the gym. He found Kaito holding a flower, then stripping it of its petals, saying, "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not...." Then the last petal came.".....He loves me! All right!"

Shinichi was frightened, and he wouldn't be embarrassed to admit it. This was forbidden, to hell with it....._so Kaito really does love a man.....he is totally insane. But out of all men, why me? Couldn't he just fallen for Mouri instead?_ All these thoughts raced Shinichi's mind. Then he cleared his throat to announce that he had came.

"Shin-kun! Glad you came!" Kaito happily cried. This was it.

"Kaito, do you know that you......are totally out of it?" Shinichi said, trying to hide his fear. He was half-expecting Kaito to jump on him......

"No way. Why?"

"Y-you are in love....._with me.....?_ Is that.....t-true?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Want me to punch you? I wasn't expecting my best friend to turn gay. This is a joke, right? If it is, quit playing around with me. I just broke up with Mouri and......"

"You did? Perfect timing!"

"That's not what I meant. Are you sure about this, Kaito? Tell me, is _this a joke?_"

"No, Shinichi. I'm totally serious."

"No way."

"Believe it."

"Kaito, snap out of it. Now."

"I don't want to."

Shinichi didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Kaito. I don't understand. Why? How? When...?"

"Just this Friday. I kept thinking about how cool you were....then I realized I was attracted to you. That is all. If you want, you could punch me now.....I'm ready. But that won't change the way I feel about you. _I really love you, Shinichi._" came Kaito's reply.

Shinichi was too stunned to reply. He _wanted _to punch Kaito hard, to make him snap out of it, but he couldn't. Something about this told him that _this _was the _"something different"_ that he wanted to come into his life......in fact, he was so stunned, he didn't even object as Kaito reached up and kissed him. A boy.....and a boy. It didn't matter.....nothing really did. What he had been waiting for finally came.....what had been missing....._finally...._

_

* * *

_

_Well? At last you reached the end of chapter ONE!_

_Want more? Head over to chapter two._

_Totally hate this? Leave this website and promise to forget Ichi Okazaki ever existed._

_Deal?_

_Ichi Okazaki._

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Detective Romantica, Chapter Two, by: Ichi Okazaki**

read on please...!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: "Shinichi X Kaito: an Unlikely Pair"**

In the Kudo mansion, Shinichi's mother and father had unexpectedly came back. What a pain. Or it should've been. _Normally._

As soon as he opened the door, he found his father reading an American newspaper, and his mother reading a "Kawaii" fashion magazine. But, much to his surprise, he wasn't too annoyed.....

"Shin-chan! You finally came home to Mommy!" Yukiko cried, as she held her seventeen year old son in her arms. Shinichi simply replied, "Glad you're here, Mom....."

"Eh...? Shin-chan isn't annoyed? Yusaku, this is strange, right?" Yukiko cried yet again. Yusaku looked up and smiled at his son, who he hadn't seen in ten months.

"Shinichi's growing up to be quite a _fine young man....._isn't he, Yukiko?" Yusaku asked his wife, who was, as usual, all smiles. She nodded enthusiastically. Shinichi badly wanted to report Kaito's confession.....then he remembered that their "love" was strictly forbidden in the world of the normal. _No, I can't tell them.....ever._

"Had something happened to make Shin-chan so happy? Tell Mom about it, okay....?" Yukiko asked happily. She was the kind of mother who was ready to accept almost anything her child got into.....but still....

Shinichi smiled at her and replied, "No, _nothing_ in particular, Mom. I probably had grown out of my childishness...."

Shinichi was sitting on the bed in his darkened bedroom, thinking about what had happened to him this afternoon.......

_"I really love you, Shinichi......"_

If those words had came from a girl, they would've been easy to accept. But no, they weren't from a girl asking him to love her, they were from a _boy _who had fallen for him unexpectedly. Shinichi felt disgusted with himself for letting Kaito give him a passionate kiss.....just why had he? He was influencing Kaito's wrong way of thinking.....why was he, anyway? Because Kaito was his best friend from kindergarten? Or maybe because he was really sure that Kaito had filled in what he felt was "missing" from his life.....a bit of something.....different....

"Shinichi, snap out of it. There's no way you will be allowed to fall in love with a man....and your best friend, too.....ugh! Just why the heck am I talking to myself?" Shinichi said to no one in particular. _If only I hadn't broken up with Mouri, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation...._

How would he be able to tell the determined Kaito that he never even dreamed of engaging into a forbidden relationship?

Suddenly the bedroom was bathed in light......

Shinichi, totally surprised, jumped up and flashed a flashlight at whoever it was that entered. It was Kaito. He rushed over to that stupid idiot.....

"Kaito! Just......why the hell did you come here in the middle of the night......" Shinichi whispered angrily. He turned on the light, and flinched. Kaito was dressed in a sailor uniform, and was wearing a very long wig.

Somehow Shinichi forgot who it was. "K-Kaito.....or are you r-really.....Kaito? Y-You look....." Shinichi couldn't get himself to say it......but Kaito looked so much like a high school girl in that getup that Shinichi felt smitten. A red blush spread across his face as his eyes darted down immediately to where every healthy high school boy would love to look at.....hold on....since when did Kaito have.....?

"No, I'm not Kaito, I'm Kazuha....." The Kaito Girl replied, fidgeting. Shinichi fought the impulse to laugh out loud. Kaito totally was out of it. Imagine what would the real Kazuha Toyama's reaction be if she heard him.....

"Kaito, _you're a boy_, for heaven's sake.....give it up. You may be seducing me but I won't fall for it....even if your chest looks p-pretty convincing....." Shinichi stammered, his face drenched in a cold sweat.

"I _really love my Shinichi-kun...._so I turned into a girl. That way you will love me more...." Kaito-Kazuha replied, kissing Shinichi yet again..........

"What the....K-Kaito...!" Shinichi was suddenly awake, drenched in a cold sweat. It had all been nothing but a dream. Yes, he was thinking of Kaito too much.....Shinichi rolled over and went back to sleep. He was going to worry about Kaito Kuroba when he woke up the next day......

"Shin-ichi-kuuuunnn!!!"

That voice.....Shinichi felt the morning sun blind his eyes, but he wanted to stay in bed forever.....what time was it anyway? And what time did he get to sleep last night anyway....?

"Wake up, Shin-ichi-kunnnnnn!!!" Someone smacked Shinichi with a pillow. All of a sudden, his eyes were wide open.

As the view came into focus, Shinichi saw Kaito's mischievous smiling face. He was holding a pillow, obviously getting ready for another smack. Kaito, seeing he was awake, immediately chuckled.

Shinichi regained his energy, and after about five seconds of gazing into Kaito's face, he bounded out of bed and ran towards the bedroom door.

"K-Kaito!!! Pleasure seeing you.....t-thank goodness you're not wearing a s-sailor uniform..." Shinichi lied and stuttered, breaking a sweat. This really wasn't right....

"_Sailor Uniform_.....? So do you wanna make me wear one of those, Shinichi-kuunnnn?"

"_No way!!!_"

"Kaito, you know, I have some advice for you. Let's hope you won't take it badly in any way....."

"What is it, Shinichi?"

"You may think you will love to make me your lover, but someday you'll end up regretting it-"

"No way-"

"-because this kind of love has no future. Most of all, it's _unacceptable_ for society-"

"-what do you mean? It's not like it's been banned........"

"Kaito, learn how to listen. You are a boy, I am a boy.....you should find some nice girl to be there for you. That way, you'll really know the _true_ meaning of _love."_

Kaito was crushed. Shinichi was rejecting him.....Kaito looked down on the floor, tears dangerously hanging from his eyes. He didn't know how mature and intelligent his friend really was. Somehow Kaito believed that Shinichi will be stupid enough to fall for him......

Before Shinichi could say another word, Kaito sadly walked out of the room, dragging his school bag behind him. Shinichi, concerned, followed Kaito. Kaito slumped down the stairs, threw his bag out the front door, cast a menacing glare at Shinichi, and slammed the door so loudly the whole living room of Shinichi's mansion shook.

Shinichi stared at the front door for a long time. He had lost all thoughts of breakfast, washing up, or going to school. Somehow Kaito's departure made him feel....depressed, lonely, sullen, and _empty._ But he didn't understand _why_.........

* * *

_End of the second chapter. If you made it here, you could at least proceed to the next one._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: "I Hate You, Shinichi"

[Shinichi's POV], 6 p.m.

Missed yet another school day. But since people say I'm too smart for school, then who cares?

Nothing good's ever on television. Right now I'm lying down on the sofa, watching television and eating takuyaki. The band "Soul Song" and their interview.....it's not like they're that great.

_Kaito, just where the hell are you???_

[Earlier.....NoonTime]

Shinichi's Text Message

**"Kaito, meet me later here at home. I'll be waiting- Shinichi"**

Kaito's Reply

**"I guess I will."**

Shinichi: **"I have takuyaki.....please just come..... It's pretty important."**

Kaito: **"Why should I?"**

Shinichi:: **"JUST COME OKAY???"**

Kaito: **"YOu DidN't NeeD TO TeLL Me AboUT THe TakUyaki. I still Hate you. But anyway I'll give you a chance. SENSEI JUST CAME BACK IN. DON'T SEND ANYMORE MESSAGES. HAVE FUN ON YOUR DAY OFF SHINICHI."**

[END OF TEXT MESSAGES......]

[BACK TO SHINICHI'S POV]:

Right now it's raining like hell outside. Maybe Kaito had quit the idea of visiting. That means I could eat all of this takuyaki....

6:30, 6:34, 6:39, 6:56, 7:12......what the hell....??? Kaito, you bastard, go ahead and come!!!

* * *

* * *

12:56 a.m. came. What was I doing up and waiting? The leftover takuyaki had gotten very dry and definitely very unappetizing. I had drank at least a million cans of soda (exaggeration!!), and my eyes were drooping. I was halfway through another can of soda.....and the television was now showing a very perverted late night anime classified as Hentai. I watched with little interest. I was more interested in Kaito's arrival....which seemed to be very impossible at this time of the night.

I was beginning to lose hope as the clock struck 1:00. By then I had dropped the soda can, for I couldn't keep myself awake any longer. _Kaito, tomorrow at school I'll get back at you.....I really will...._

I drifted off to sleep then, I guess.....for I woke up the next morning feeling very stupid. The television was still on, and at 11:23 a.m. it was showing a variety show, "Kimidora". I missed the morning subjects, but I really felt like breaking Kaito's jaw. The feeling was so intense that I ate breakfast, dressed up, and cleaned up the mess from the night before in less than ten minutes. I ran to school and got there at about 12:20. It was our lunch time.

As soon as I got to the shoe lockers, I saw Kaito sitting in a corner, looking sleep-deprived as well. My anger instantly flared up....and before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged to the principal's office by a very surly looking gym teacher, while Kaito was being taken by Mouri, of all people, to the school clinic. I saw that I had indeed tried to break Kaito's jaw. It was bleeding profusely, and blood was all over Kaito's uniform. His left arm was also dangling limply, which meant that I had broke it. I tried hard not to laugh out loud. Kaito looked very shocked indeed. My beating probably got some manhood back in him.......

Before Mouri entered the clinic with Kaito, she cast me a menacing glare. I immediately faced the principal's office, knowing that the worse was about to come.......

[END OF SHINICHI'S POV!]

**three days Later.....**

**[Kaito's POV]**

"S-So is he alright? Can my son be released from the hospital now, Masanome-sensei?"

"Yes, he is in a stable condition now, . Your son's jawbone is fine, and his arm will get better soon enough as long as he follows the instructions.....and come to think of it, he's lucky enough to be alive. Whoever beat him up really seems to have a huge grudge against him......his ribs still look like they could use some more tape...."

Who were those voices.....? Had I been sleeping here for three days? Why does my body hurt so much...? Who did this to me, they say? If only I could.....muster enough strength to tell them.....

"Teachers tell me that a kid named Kudo Shinichi beat my son up......"

"Eh? That famed high school detective? Why would he? I don't understand....."

"Boys will be boys, Masanome-sensei. No matter who he is, that kid will pay for doing this to my son......"

Ah, so it's my mother......and some doctor named Masanome. Okay, so now they knew. But anyway it won't change a thing.

I felt like I had the strength to get up now, so I immediately did so.

"K-Kaito! Don't do that just yet!!! Go and lie down....." My mother fussed. I didn't feel like being obedient. I _had _been lying down for three long days, right? My back hurts, my chest hurts......and my stomach is rumbling. I'm hungry and I feel like taking a bath.....and then all of a sudden, the pain in my ribs grew even more unbearable. I tried hard not to scream as I lied down yet again......much to my mother's relief. Masanome-sensei checked out my condition yet again.

"Kaito-kun, I know you're anxious to lead your normal life yet again, but anyway you should do what my instructions and your mother says. Anyway, you'll be released today." The doctor really made that clear.....

"Okay." It was all I could say. But anyway, that wasn't really what I was anxious about.

I was very anxious to meet Shinichi and tell him something......

.....and what's strange is that I really don't feel so bad about what he did.

In fact he did tell me something......

......the fact that I was a brainless jerk who fell in love with a man. Jeez, I was that stupid......

Oh forget it! Who cares?

I'll worry about that guy when I am all better, strong enough to even get out of bed.......

**[one month Later] [STiLL Kaito's POV!!!}**

Finally that day came. My ribs were good as new, my arm....well, it's still going to be in a cast for a few more months. But anyway, it's Wednesday. A very bright, sunny Wednesday filled with hope for a new beginning. And I was good to go for school.

My mother (okay, this is necessary because I have a broken arm) helped me into my clothes (she did see me naked, but anyway, she's my mother!!!! Don't think about anything stupid!!!!) and after that, she told me to hurry and get myself downstairs.

As soon as I got to the kitchen, I was stunned to see a banquet of all my favorite dishes laid out on the table. Huh? That's strange. Ever since my dad disappeared mysteriously, my mother and I made a two-member family. So why was the table set for eight....?

"Oka-san?" I began, staring at all the food laid out in front of me.

"Yes, dear?"

"Um.....why is the table set for eight people? There's only two of us...."

My mother's smile widened. "It's a celebration for your getting well enough to go to school, darling, so I invited all your darling friends to eat breakfast along with us! Aren't you glad?"

_Friends? Did I have those?_ I never knew. But I never said that in front of my mother. She was in such a good mood......and I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. She had never been this happy ever since Dad disappeared......

"Oh! Perfect timing! They have arrived!"

I turned around in surprise. In the doorway stood Shinichi, Mouri Ran, Hattori Heiji, Kazuha Toyama, Suzuki Sonoko, and Nakamori Aoko, my childhood friend. Of all people......

"Hey Kaito, whazzup?" Heiji piped up, giving my other hand a smack.

"I-I'm fine thanks....." I piped up, stunned.

"Kaito-kun, you all right? My, you never told me......I only found out through Jodie-sensei.....and to think that I'm your childhood friend....maa...." Aoko said, blushing. Obviously, she really was concerned.....

And then the eating started, and I admit, it was pleasant. I had a very good time.....and thanks to my mother, I realized how many people really loved me, that I had friends without even realizing it......

But of course, I couldn't help but notice Shinichi, who seemed very distant from everyone. My mother told me afterwards that he did seem very guilty after what he had done......so even if he was accepted into the celebration, he could look no one in th eye and kept to himself. During the eating, I couldn't help but ask what happened while I was gone......

"Shinichi was lectured harshly by the school principal, and the gym teacher who saw it all. And he got a three-week detention, exactly what he deserved. And yeah, here's a folder of make-up lessons made by Jodie-sensei.....she said it's so you could keep up with the class....we had discussed quite a lot while you were out......" Mouri Ran replied, staring at Shinichi with a look of disgust. Strangely enough, he didn't say anything. Normally he would've smacked Mouri right then and there, but he just let her ramble on about him, staring at his feet the whole time.

After all that, we still had to go to school. Aoko, who went to a different school, said that there was a teacher's strike at her school, so she would stay and help my mother with the dishes. We went on ahead, with Shinichi lagging behind.

I didn't have an idea of what he would be facing back at school.......

As soon as we entered, everyone who was talking stopped talking, the ones who were using their cellphones hid, and even the old school bullies shuddered. Everyone then said in chorus, "Welcome back, Shinichi-dono."

I was shocked. Heiji seemed to know exactly what to do. "Shinichi won't hurt you or kill you. And he's no royal prince. Everyone please act.....normal." Then everyone resumed what they were doing before Shinichi came in. That was strange. What was going on?

"H-heiji......just what was that?" I asked.

"Oh, ever since Kudo knocked you dead a few weeks ago, everyone's been scared of him, since he is a famed high school detective. Everything he wants, he will get immediately. It's their fear that drives them to, Kaito." He replied, trying his best to act casual. But one look into his eyes, I knew Heiji was _really_ concerned......

Shinichi held my unharmed left arm so tightly I felt like he was breaking it. But no, he wasn't......all of a sudden, as the school bell rang and everyone left for class, he dragged me behind a sakura tree. Then he whispered into my ear, "I'm really sorry.....Kaito....." His voice was shaking as he said so.....ehhhhhhh???? Don't tell me he's gonna......?

"S-Sorry for what? You didn't do anything......Shinichi....." I replied, unable to think of anything else to say. He really was regretting everything, and I wanted to make him feel better.......but what could I do? Soon enough, he was already crying, but it wouldn't be too obvious for a spectator far away. But I knew he really was acting like that, with his shoulders shaking and the sniffling. Wow. This is weird. Shinichi was supposed to be a really tough man......

"I-It's stupid isn't it? I'm not supposed to be like this. But anyway I can't take it anymore......wha- what do you mean I didn't do....? Look at yourself......what happened to you is my fault, and now I'm being treated like one of those murderers out there...."

I laughed and replied, "Forget it. That's all in the past. You really don't have to dwell on that......"

"Really.....?"

"Yeah, _really._ Anyway, Shinichi, we have class, so....."

"Who cares about class, Kaito? We have this whole day to ourselves!"

"Ehhh? You mean we're-"

"Quiet already, twit.......we'll get caught."

"Um, you know, I don't like that look on your face....."

"So you're finally a man, eh Kaito...? You don't.....love me anymore or anything like that.....?"

"Are you kidding? I won't forgive you otherwise....."

Shinichi really was looking at me pretty strangely. It was giving me goosebumps. But what he said next gave me more of a shock.....

"Kaito......would you be happy....if I said I wanted you to _kiss me_....?"

Ahhhh, okay, so he really had changed. _Could it be that he had finally accepted my love for him.....?_

"Okay." I replied. He was sitting still, waiting for me to do so, so I can't refuse him..... and so I did that gratefully. It felt great.....really.

After that ended, I said, "That was.....awesome. Okay, we're lovers now, right?"

"Yeah. But anyway, let's get outta here! Or else old man Kosamune will catch us......" Shinichi replied, flashing me a huge grin. I grinned back and followed suit. We dashed out of school as faster than lightning.......

**[end of Kaito's POVand end of CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: "I can't stop my Love For You!"

[RAN MOURI'S POV]

It had been a year since Kaito and Shinichi ran out of school together, hand in hand, completely happy with each other......

Yeah, they think no one saw them skipping school together. They almost got it right. As Jodie-sensei rambled on about how sentences could be diagrammed, I happened to be looking out the window and saw them. That moment I knew......that something was different.

Anyway, today is our graduation day. Sayonara, high school. Sayonara, Jodie-sensei. Damn, I still don't have a course. But, hey, maybe it'll work out. After all Mom says she doesn't have the money to send me to college, and she has no intention to beg my ultra rich friend Sonoko Suzuki for money, even though Sonoko talked to her about it and made it clear that her parents are willing to provide me a college education. Mom says it'll ruin our pride. For heaven's sake, Mother, it's not an issue of pride. It's Sonoko's parents and their kindness, that is the issue. Kind people do not expect something in return for their good deeds......right?

Anyway......(not another "anyway"....!) I should be happy I even graduated. I barely scraped through high school.....low grades in English, History, Mathematics.....but anyway, I really should've been like Shinichi.....he jokes around a lot, yes.....but his grades are pretty high.....and about that Kaito, he gets average grades, no failures. I failed in Science once, because I lost my model of the solar system which I was supposed to pass.....(I left the box in the gym storage room and it disappeared the next day)

Okay, let's get to it! Onward to graduation......and good luck to the relationship of Shinichi and Kaito.

Shinichi and Kaito. Sounds weird, doesn't it? It's a secret I had been keeping for the past few , that's what you call it. They act like regular guys in front of classmates, but when our backs are turned, they act more like lovers.

Sometimes I can't believe how someone as smart as Shinichi accepted that kind of relationship.

I wonder at times, how is it like to fall in love with another woman.....? Strange. The very thought gives me the shivers. Anyway, there are times when the relationship is really cute......boy to boy.....

Sayonara High school. Sayonara, Shinichi.......

[Still Ran's POVGraduation, 3:36 p.m.]

  
"Mouri Ran!"

Wow. That was my name being called. I will go up that stage and grab my diploma. Then I will shake hands with the principal....and get down from the stage......

" Goodbye, closing ceremony has just ended. But to the new chapter of your lives, it is only the beginning. Good luck, students! You will now be members of society from tomorrow onwards. Good luck, and once again.....goodbye."

I almost cried, after hearing Principal Akase's words. After I got down from the stage, there was an outburst of cheering and whooping. I went straight into my classmates Kazuha and Sonoko's arms, crying hysterically for no apparent reason......

"Ran-chan, cheer up, will you? It's graduation! It's not like we'll never see each other again....." Kazuha said, trying to comfort me. I flashed her my tear-streaked face and tried to smile......which made more tears fall.

"Maa....well, Ran, you'll see Kazuha, but maybe it's impossible for me. Mom wants me to take an exam for Harvard University, in America, of course. Boy will that be tough! I could sure use Jodie-sensei's help...." Sonoko piped up. She really was always choosing the wrong timing......I cried even louder and more girls came to comfort me. But no one could make me stop. I was crying and crying and crying......

"Hey, Ran, how long will you be like that?"

I raised my head to look up at Shinichi, whose voice immediately made me calmer. _No, don't fall for his eyes....._I said to myself as he stared at me with an innocent childlike stare which always charms anyone who approaches him. He already has Kaito.....

Wait a sec.....he called me by my _name?_

"S-Shinichi....? Why'd you call me by my name....?" I replied, stunned. Everyone immediately left us alone. Sonoko relucantly did so, and she gave me a mischievous wink, and went off with Kazuha.

"Just felt like it. Hey, do you mind if I talked with you for awhile?" Shinichi replied, giving me a smile. I smiled back and immediately followed him to the school's backyard, where no one would be around-

NO ONE AROUND????????

WHAT AM I THINKING....?

Oh yeah.....Shinichi loves a guy. Why would he think of harassing me?

As soon as we reached the backyard, Shinichi stared at me for a long time. Then all of a sudden, he said, "Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"Eh?" I was stunned yet again. Why would I.....? "Ahhh....n-no way! Why would I?" I continued, completely stupefied.

"Why? What do you mean? I love a guy and all....."

"You can't help who you fall in love with. That's what I believe in. Do what you want or feel is right, for heaven's sake."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...."

"Um, Ran.....do you hate me?"

Another shocking question. "What? For what reason.......?"

"Because I left you for Kaito..."

_What are you talking about? _"No way. I really love you. That's why I'm letting you go. Do what you want. It doesn't matter as long as you're happy, Shinichi. I hope Kaito will be true......oh well....."

Shinichi was tomato red after I finished talking. He looked so innocent....all of a sudden I was giving him a really passionate kiss. I don't know what got into me. Apparently he didn't either, for when I let him go, he had a look of shock etched on his face.

"R-Ran.....what was that.....?" Shinichi said, stunned.

"Ah....that is a graduation gift. Happy trails, Shinichi...." I replied, as my cellphone vibrated.

TEXT MESSAGE FROM ERI KISAKI: "HEY RAN WE'RE CELEBRATING YOUR GRADUATION HEAD OVER TO BLUE MOON RESTAURANT RIGHT NOW. IT'S MY TREAT.....OMEDETO . FROM: OKASAN"

"G-going already....but I haven't said anything yet....." Shinichi piped up weakly.

I decided to stay a little longer. "What is it, Shinichi?"

"If Kaito gets tired of this......will you take me, Ran?" Shinichi asked. I felt myself blushing....

I then replied confidently, "Yes, Shinichi. I will. I'll never forget about you......."

And then we both went our separate ways...

....I had a very eerie feeling.....

The feeling......

....that I could or would never see Shinichi again.....

...and it broke me apart. I cried silently as I went to the restaurant, being very careful to hide my tears from mother.

_Sayonara....._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Kaito X Shinichi :Forever??

"Hey, Kaito.....are you sure you'll live here in this apartment?" Shinichi asked Kaito, as he was showed around a small apartment. It was a month after their graduation, yet both of them still hadn't thought of living life together. What Kaito needed more than ever is a job, but unexpectedly, even with his good grades, he was having a lot of trouble finding one. But with Shinichi being a famed detective, Kaito secretly thought he didn't need a job....

Kaito turned to face Shinichi, who had a look of uncertainty in his eyes. This really wasn't working out right. They had begun a relationship, but didn't know how to maintain it. They never got along with a lot of things, like what flavor of ice cream to buy, what show to watch, the amount of time they spent together......what was going on? Most of the time, one of them would think, _"Maybe we did the wrong thing after all....."_

"Um...yeah, I guess. I didn't want to be a burden on you, so I bought this place myself. Pretty good, isn't it? The air is so cool you wouldn't even need an airconditioner....er....um, Shinichi-kun, what's up? You'd been acting strange since we got here....." Kaito piped up and asked, seeing that Shinichi was being very silent.

Shinichi couldn't take it any longer. This was all wrong. He wanted to back out, even though he was the one who declared the start of their relationship.....it was all or nothing!

"Kaito......I'd hate to say this, but.....let's call it quits. No, I mean...we're through."

Kaito couldn't believe his ears. "Ehhhhh????? Why are you quitting? We hadn't even been together for more than a year yet!" Kaito replied angrily. Some guy Shinichi is.....

"I just feel like this is all wrong right now. I want to go back to the life of a regular guy with a regular_ girlfriend_....."

Those words struck Kaito like lightning. Did this mean he was going to have to be a "regular guy" too? No, he really hadn't thought of being that ever since he realized he loved another man. So why, how, and when.......did Shinichi ever think about this?

Somehow, even with all that, Kaito didn't feel like having a long talk. He probably just had to let go.......

"Okay. Do what you want. I don't feel like stopping you....." Kaito replied, immediately running out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him so hard the whole apartment shook, leaving a sullen Shinichi behind.

Shinichi didn't feel like chasing after Kaito, too. He just stood still, letting Kaito's words sink in.

_"I don't feel like stopping you......."_

So this is really the end. He had done it. Shinichi was glad, in a way. Now he didn't have to feel so disgusted with himself......


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER: "The End Could Also Be The Beginning: Kaito X Shinichi: A Thing Of The Past?"

_"Dance, while the music still goes on. And let it be our last goodbye....."_

Shinichi sat all alone in a cafe, a week after he ended things with Kaito. _Sorry, pal...but things just weren't so right. So I had to end it all....._

The song "Dance" by ABBA had been playing for sometime in Shinichi's head. He had heard it on the radio, when he visited Ran's place three days ago.

He had quite the chat with Ran Mouri, and he could admit, it made him feel better. Mouri apparently loved old songs, especially the songs of the band ABBA.....

"Hey, Mouri, you like old songs too, don't you?" Shinichi asked Ran, as the radio kept on playing.

"Hmm? Yeah, I do. Anyway......um, Shinichi, so you have ended things with Kaito-kun? Why is that?" Ran replied, completely shocked. It hadn't even been a whole year......

"I just...felt wrong. Like I was all mixed up inside. You know, all the time I was with him, I couldn't help but think about you....."

Shinichi's reply seemed out of this world. Yes, Ran knew she loved him and never forgot about him, but did he really think the same about her?

"Y-You did? I thought you really fell for Kaito and forgot about everything else...."

"No way. I'm not that forgetful...." Shinichi replied, blushing. However, he felt like this time, he was doing the right thing.

"Um.....Shinichi....what exactly are you trying to.....?" Ran asked. She was unable to finish the question though, for Shinichi just held her close and kissed her.

After that, Ran was too stunned to react. Shinichi himself didn't know why he did that. To try and cover up his confusion, he thought about the right thing to say.....

"U-Um.....Ran, I'm sorry for everything I'd done to you.....deep down inside I know that.....you still love me, don't you?" Shinichi tried hard not to laugh, for he wanted to be completely serious about this confession....

"Y-yeah, I guess....."Ran replied. She definitely wasn't sure. All this time, she had two other boyfriends. One was a young lawyer named Takashi Hotonori. He promised her a marriage, but soon afterwards, he ran off with his real fiancee to obey his parents' order, leaving Ran her new apartment. Takashi came from a wealthy family, so he was able to satisfy Ran when it came to material things. However, it was not enough. Takashi was cold-hearted and selfish, and he actually sold Ran's grandparents' house without her knowing when their company got into debt.

And so who wouldn't break up with a man like that? Ran broke up with Takashi after her 19th birthday, even though he wanted to have a secret relationship with her behind his fiancee and family's backs. But no, Ran had had enough.....

Shortly afterwards, she met her elementary school classmate Yakumo Haruna in a cafe in Ginza. They had a very nice chat, and soon afterwards they began seeing each other more. They had even slept together right after Yakumo's confession. Yakumo was a better boyfriend than Takashi. He cared about Ran a lot, was a nature lover, and knew how to deal with anyone around him. He had light brown hair and soothing blue eyes which reminded Ran of the sea everytime she looked at them, and a very beautiful singing voice. But of course, Ran knew her luck was never meant to last forever.......

Fate really was kidding around with Ran. After Yakumo officially proposed to Ran, which she accepted happily, on his way home to Ginza, the bus he was riding in lost control and plunged into a deep ravine. Yakumo's body was never found. Ran had went to his family's mourning ceremony and felt like she was the unluckiest woman in the world. She couldn't ever forget Yakumo's songs that touched her heart so much, and of course the words he had said right before he had died.....

_"Ran, always remember this. Wherever I may be, whatever I might be doing, just call for me, if you need me I shall always be by your side....."_

And where was he now, anyway? Ran had lost her voice so many times from calling out his name, even calling his cellphone didn't work. What use were those words? Just what would be good enough to make her forget about him?

Yakumo obviously didn't want Ran to forget him. Soon after his "death", Ran found out that she was pregnant with Yakumo's child......

Right now she was three months pregnant, so it wasn't showing yet. And also right now, here was Shinichi, trying to make her fall in love with him even more. Hey, probably fate was kidding around with her again. Ran knew that she had shed and dried too many tears, spent many sleepless nights thinking about her future......if she started another relationship.....she didn't even want to imagine how Shinichi would be taken away from her. She hadn't even gotten over Yakumo yet.....but why did it feel like destiny was giving her a new chance for love?

"S-Shinichi.....I do love you. But before you came back to me, I had another boyfriend, Yakumo....he died in an accident and left me a child...."

"H-he did? Well....it's alright as long as I'm here. I'll help you with that kid, and um.....ah.....maybe we could even get married. Will you or will you not?"

"Ah! Of course I will! This child needs....I mean, I....actually I'd.....really love to be with you. After all the heartbreaks I suffered, I'll need someone to depend on.....my mother's really not enough...."

"So you will marry me.....and don't think that I'll punch you again. I'll never do that.....again, that is. Hey, guess what? Kaito will really get a kick out of this....."

Shinichi and Ran laughed lightheartedly, and kissed each other more passionately afterwards. Shinichi finally knew that this was the proper kind of love....while Ran enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers....


	7. Detective Romantica: Epilogue

EPILOGUE: "Everyday,from right now: Gonna Use Our Voices To Scream Out Loud! Take My Hand, Together, We Will Celebrate...."

The wedding bells have rang, veils have been unveiled, rings had been exchanged, and the flowers had been thrown.

Shinichi and Ran were now officially a married couple.....

Shinichi's parents, Ran's mother, and Kaito were all stunned as they announced their marriage. Ran even said, "So Shinichi did keep that promise he made back when we were kids....." much to everybody's amusement.

Kaito had also found a girlfriend, surprisingly. Aoko Nakamori helped set Kaito straight after Shinichi broke up with him, and sooner or later, they fell in love with each other, and had gotten married alongside Ran and Shinichi. It was like nothing happened between them.....

During the wedding reception, Kaito whispered to Shinichi, "Hey, buddy....thanks for helping me get my act together."

Shinichi was surprised, for he had no idea what he had done. "What do you mean?" He whispered in reply.

"You know what I mean. Do I even have to talk about it?"

"Yeah, you do."

"About that old romance we had...."

"Oh, that. Guess setting you straight was nothing......"

"Hey, Shinichi.....when did you and Mouri....?"

"Um, just a month or something......"

"Is she.....pregnant?"

Shinichi almost spit out his coffee. "A-ah....y-yeah, how'd you know....?"

"You guys pretty much got married in an instant...."

"The kid isn't mine....it's from her dead boyfriend. But anyway we plan on hiding that from the child....."

"What if the child finds out?"

"It depends. We'll try to raise the child without letting it know.....if it finds out.....guess we'll think of what to do when we get there."

Kaito smiled. He knew Shinichi was right about that forbidden romance.....but no matter what happened between them, he knew that they'll always be very good friends....

"Congratulations, buddy." Kaito said, shaking Shinichi's hand. "Hey, if you'll need some "manly" advice, I'll be there. Some friend I'll be, eh?"

"Yeah. Guess I'll be needing a pal. And about you and Aoko.....perhaps you know what's gonna come next after marriage, right?" Shinichi replied, smiling back at Kaito.

"Aren't you glad we realized how stupid we had been?" Kaito asked, staring as Aoko and Ran approached them.

"Yeah.....I guess I really am, Kaito. Later, then....." Shinichi said, thinking deeply about his future.....

"Heyy!!! Shinichi and Kaito! Let's go on back to the reception hall! Let the celebration begin!" Aoko cried, taking Kaito's hand and pulling him to the reception room. Ran took her chance to do the same.....

As they all celebrated, Shinichi and Kaito both realized that love was not just a game.....it was something you really had to think about. Sometimes it could hurt you, drive you crazy, or kill you....but it was meant to come to you eventually.

In fact, it could always come _unexpectedly....._and in a very unlikely manner, too.....

THE END OF "Detective Romantica" by DeaTh-Rika-SaKuRai (ReiKa EnJaku).....

; If you hated my story, just say so!

; If you're not a fan of Yaoi, I told you to stay out !!!

;If you think there's just something missing, what can I do? I don't like adding to finished stories....

;O.o what else could I say?o.O

....Reika EnJaku....

(deAth_RikA_SaKuRai)


End file.
